pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulful Heart Fox and the Characters (1983) (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)
6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios's TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) * Simon Seville - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Theodore Seville - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Brittany Miller - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Jeanette Miller - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Eleanor Miller - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Dave Seville - Patrick Monahan * Miss Miller - Amber Peterson * J.B. - Himself * Vinny - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) * Uncle Harry - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Miss Grudge - Herself * Eva - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Olivia - Herself * Marsha - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Alvin Smith - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Simon Smith - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * ??? - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * ??? - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Roland Bellyache - ??? * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Bobby (Animaniacs) * Happy the Butler - ??? * The Jokester - Pesto (Animaniacs) * Nicki Nale - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Dr. Simonize - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * Miss Mayor - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Mr. Pinkie - Squit (Animaniacs) * Sherlock Holmes - Daddy Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) * Watson - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Professor Moriarty - Lickboot (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) * Miss Dalia - Aunt Figg (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) Seasons: # Soulful Heart Fox and the Characters (1983) (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 1) # Soulful Heart Fox and the Characters (1983) (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 2) # Soulful Heart Fox and the Characters (1983) (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 3) # Soulful Heart Fox and the Characters (1983) (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 4) # Soulful Heart Fox and the Characters (1983) (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 5) # Soulful Heart Fox and the Characters (1983) (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 6) # Soulful Heart Fox and the Characters (1983) (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 7) # Soulful Heart Fox and the Characters (1983) (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 8) Movies: * The Cartoon Adventure (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) * Soulful Heart Fox and the Characters Meet Frankenstein (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) * Soulful Heart Fox and the Characaters Meet the Wolfman (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Stye) See Also: * The Soulful Heart Fox Show (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) * 2015 spoof Trivia: * This show will be played after Dinosaur King (6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style). Gallery: Soulful Heart Fox.png|Soulful Heart Fox as Alvin Seville Champ Bear in The Gift of Caring.png|Champ Bear as Simon Seville Bright Heart Raccoon in The Turnabout.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Theodore Seville Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Brittany Miller Cheer Bear in The Wrath of Shreeky.png|Cheer Bear as Jeanette Miller Treat Heart Pig Laughing so Hard.png|Treat Heart Pig as Eleanor Miller Category:6155 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV/Movie Category:TV-spoof